Many consumers use the illuminated face of a cell phone, or PDA as a dim flashlight to accomplish simple tasks, such as finding a keyhole or reading a map. The light emitted is generally very poor and marginal to say the least. Carrying a small, conventional flashlight that employs incandescent bulbs or “key chain” lights that use LEDs requires the storing and carrying of additional equipment.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a small, portable light that is convenient, waterproof, has an easily replaceable power supply and is readily attachable to device that is already being carried by a consumer.